


The Demon King's Dilemma

by bexara



Series: The Demon King's Romantic Problems [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Sword of Gwendel hanging over them after getting caught in "the act," Yuuri and Wolfram marry. Wolfram can't wait & steals Yuuri away for their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon King's Dilemma

The bride wore black.

Well, since both parties in this ceremony were male, there technically  _wasn't_  a bride. Still, Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Demon King of the Greater Demon Kingdom, sure felt like one. While he had been allowed to keep his traditional black garb, the king had also been decked out in a long, crimson cloak, trimmed in white fur which trailed the ground behind him as he walked. A red, velvet crown, inlaid with precious metals and jewels that sparkled like stars in the night sky, rested upon his head. Not quite a tiara and train, but close enough in Yuuri's opinion. At his side, Wolfram (that lucky bastard!), had been permitted to wear just his normal blue uniform and no extra accessories.

Walking down the petal-strewn aisle, courtesy of his adopted daughter, Greta, Yuuri absently noticed that Shinou's Temple had been gaily decorated for the occasion. A myriad of colorful, fragrant flowers of all shapes and sizes adorned every arch, column, and beam in elaborate displays. Silken streamers in various shades of white and blue were draped merrily throughout the room. Silver candelabras sporting hundreds of lit candles lined the walls.

As he neared the front of the room where Ulrike waited to perform the ceremony, all thoughts of his surroundings faded and Yuuri started to sweat. A female voice calling his name distracted the young king for a moment. He looked over to see his mother waving happily from the sidelines.

"Yuu-chan, Mama loves you!"

_Sheesh, woman_ , the now embarrassed Yuuri cringed inwardly,  _wouldn't most mothers be a little more shocked if their son was marrying another guy?_  
  
Having Murata help him bring his parents over for the event may have been a mistake. His father only sat there with that perpetually confused expression on his face that the older man usually reserved for his wife. Yuuri just felt fortunate that his brother was busy back on earth and couldn't attend. His parents were definitely going back right after the ceremony was over, even if he had to force Murata to do it.

Speaking of Murata, the Great Sage was standing with a tranquil smile on his face beside a hysterically crying Gunter, trying without much success to comfort the taller man.

"Your Majesty. Your Majesty," Yuuri's faithful retainer sobbed over and over.

The young king felt like crying himself. How had it come to this? An image of himself and Wolfram, naked and entwined, flashed across Yuuri's mind. His face flamed at the memory. Oh, yeah. He and Wolfram had been caught  _in flagrante delicto_ by what seemed like half the castle. That had been the single most humiliating experience of his life and had resulted in this proverbial "shotgun wedding." Though it was actually the threat of a sword that was propelling him down the aisle.

The sword in question belonged to Gwendel, Lord von Voltaire, commander of the army  _and_ Wolfram's big brother. Yuuri sneaked a peek out of the corner of his eyes at the other man and was rewarded with a menacing glare for his efforts. Gulping, Yuuri darted his eyes forward once more. Ever since the  _Incident_ , as the castle staff were calling it, Gwendel had been fingering his sword and giving Yuuri the evil eye. It seemed the austere older man felt as if the Demon King had somehow defiled his younger brother. _But I was the one on bottom, dammit!_  Yuuri thought piteously to himself.

A few more steps had the reluctant king and his fiancé at their destination. Ulrike started speaking, but to be honest, Yuuri heard none of it. He was in the middle of a full-blown panic attack. His breath started coming in shallow pants and the edge of his vision began to go dark. A hand suddenly reached for Yuuri's and squeezed it warmly, drawing him back from the brink of passing out. It was Wolfram.

The other boy's hand was trembling, but he still grasped Yuuri's firmly, providing moral support to the flustered king.  _Wolfram's nervous, too_ , Yuuri thought, feeling comforted that he wasn't the only one. Just then, the blonde turned and looked at Yuuri for the first time since they had started their march down the aisle and Yuuri was startled by what he saw.

The young Mazoku's beautiful face was flushed, color riding high on his cheekbones. His jewel-like eyes flashed green fire as he raked them up and down Yuuri's body, blatantly undressing the king with those eyes. A pink, nimble tongue sensuously traced full, rosy lips, sending an unwanted surge of heat across Yuuri's skin.His own eyes widened in realization.  _Crap, Wolfram isn't nervous at all, he is just aroused!_  came Yuuri's panicked thought.

The dark-haired eighteen-year old fought down a hysterical laugh. He had carefully avoided being alone with Wolfram these last few weeks, so there hadn't been a repeat of the  _Incident_. Wolfram had been forced to sleep elsewhere during that time. Yuuri had deliberately pushed aside all thoughts about what came  _after_ the ceremony. Judging by the scorching look the other boy was giving him, Wolfram had not.

Yuuri felt his own face flame. He saw Wolfram's mouth move and vaguely heard the blonde speak, but could not make out what was said over the rushing noise now filling his own ears. After a moment, he finally noticed that Ulrike was staring at him expectantly. Damn, he hadn't heard what she said.

"Er…yes?" Yuuri meant it as a query to find out what the priestess had said, but she must have asked him a question because she took his answer as an assent.

Smiling radiantly, the petite Genshi Miko said, "And, with the king's confirmation before this holy place, I now present to you His Majesty, Yuuri Shibuya and his Royal Consort, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld."

" _Ehhh?!_ " Yuuri's exclamation was drowned out by the sudden swell of cheers and claps from the guests. Yuuri had no time to wonder how he had completely missed the entire ceremony because Wolfram turned him to face the crowd. The exaltations reached a frenzied crescendo when the audience saw the two young men's faces and continued until Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg, Wolfram's mother, stepped in front of them and raised her arms to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for sharing in this joyous occasion with us. His Majesty and Wolfram would like to invite you all to the castle ballroom for the reception. So, if everyone would—."

"We're not going," Wolfram cut in suddenly.

"Wolfram, wha— _aaack_!" Yuuri yelped as his newly wedded spouse took off down the aisle toward the exit, dragging a surprised Yuuri with him. Yuuri tried to pry his fingers loose, but Wolfram held them in a vise-like grip. Yuuri dug his heels into the carpet then, trying to slow the blonde's pace.

"Wait, Wolfram. Wolfram!" Yuuri tried to get the other boy's attention.

Wolfram stopped suddenly. Ignoring the bewildered onlookers, he leaned into Yuuri and said in a tone that meant business, "Either you come willingly, or I swear I will throw you over my shoulder right now and carry you out of here."

A few gasps and titters from the people closest to the pair proved the guests had heard exactly what the young lord had said. Yuuri wanted to crawl under a rock in embarrassment but had no chance as Wolfram yanked on his hand and started off again at a frantic speed.

The now-married king had an uneasy suspicion about where the other boy was taking him and he shivered. Memories of their previous encounter washed over him. He had to be honest and admit that he wasn't  _totally_ against becoming intimate with Wolfram. That time, it had felt really nice actually. Except that last part of course. It hadn't been pleasant at all!

Once outside, Wolfram called for his horse, grabbed a protesting Yuuri by his waist, and tossed the king up on the steed. Jumping up behind Yuuri, he set the horse in motion and they thundered down the lane toward Blood Pledge Castle. When they reached the courtyard, the young blonde hopped off the horse and pulled his spouse with him. Fastening on to other boy's hand once more, Wolfram towed Yuuri through the castle and up the stairs to the king's bedchamber.

Opening the door, Wolfram thrust Yuuri inside, then slammed him up against it. Yuuri heard the click of the lock and finally regained his senses enough to speak.

"Wolfram, wait. Why did you bring us here? Everyone was expecting us at the reception."

Those green eyes narrowed. Desire lent a slightly hard cast to Wolfram's normally angelic features as he said, "You can't be that dense, Yuuri. I am going to make love to you now."

Yuuri's chest tightened at hearing the other say it so bluntly.

"Umm…can't we talk about this, Wolfram?"

"No," the young Mazoku was unyielding, "last time, we were interrupted before we could finish what we started. Then, you wouldn't let me near you for three weeks! You're lucky I don't take you right here against the door."

The last statement came out in a growl and Yuuri felt a sense of trepidation. He had never seen Wolfram so out of control before, and that was saying a lot as the young Mazoku wasn't known to be the most serene of individuals.

"Wolfram, I—mmpf," Yuuri's words were abruptly stifled as Wolfram planted his mouth over his spouse's.

Pressing their lips together, Wolfram urged Yuuri's mouth open and slid his tongue inside. Startled at first, Yuuri's eyes fluttered shut as the other boy licked and explored the inside of his mouth. Wolfram tasted of something sweet and clean and utterly delicious. Yuuri couldn't stop himself from returning the kiss. He only managed a half-hearted protest when Wolfram untied his cloak and pulled the crown from his head.

After several minutes, Wolfram ended the kiss and raised his head. Both boys were breathing heavily now. Wolfram lifted his hand and gently cupped Yuuri's face in his palm.

"There will be no interruptions today, Yuuri," he said huskily, "and there's nowhere left to run. You're mine, and I'm yours. Tonight, we are going to affirm that vow with our flesh."

Yuuri was having trouble thinking, still affected by Wolfram's kiss. His lower body was already responding. Wolfram slid his hand from Yuuri's face, down the king's chest and around to the gentle curve of his butt. Fingers, strong from wielding a sword for so many years, massaged and kneaded Yuuri's behind before pulling him closer. Yuuri gasped as his lower half pressed against Wolfram through their clothing.

Swooping in for another kiss, Wolfram kept his hand on Yuuri's bottom as he turned the other boy away from the door. Half carrying, half walking him across the room, Wolfram gently pushed Yuuri to the bed and eased down on top of him. Once there, the duo resumed their kiss, tongues dueling passionately. Pulling back slightly, but not breaking the kiss, Wolfram reached between their bodies and unbuttoned Yuuri's shirt.

When the blonde's hand started caressing the bare skin of his abdomen and chest, Yuuri felt he should object. However, the sensual fog surrounding him kept the king pliant and docile to Wolfram's touch. As those clever fingers flicked over Yuuri's nipple, he groaned loudly.

Eventually taking his mouth off Yuuri's, Wolfram trailed his lips up to the king's ear. His hot, moist tongue slipped inside the sensitive shell before nibbling on the soft flesh. Yuuri shivered in pleasure, a pleasure that was multiplied when his spouse bit down sharply on the tender lobe before laving away the sting. All the while, Wolfram continued to tease and torment Yuuri's nipple. A strong pinch had Yuuri gasping and arching into the figure above him.

"You're sensitive here," Wolfram stated with a light laugh.

"N-no," Yuuri denied weakly, still under Wolfram's spell.

"Mmm, let's check then."

With those words, Wolfram slid down Yuuri's body and opened his mouth over the little disc he had just molested. Teeth grazed and nipped the small bud, sending waves of sensation over the dark-haired king. Wolfram began sucking hard at the stiff peak while his hand repeated its previous ministrations on Yuuri's other nipple. Of their own accord, Yuuri's arms reached up to encircle his back.

Wolfram seemed to take Yuuri's actions as the "round third base to home" signal because he reared up, shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his white shirt over his head. The dazed king just watched through half closed eyes as all that smooth, pale skin was revealed. Wolfram fell back on the body beneath him and Yuuri jumped at the feel of the other's naked flesh. When Wolfram began a subtle rocking motion against Yuuri's groin, the young ruler couldn't stop himself from moaning.

"Oh…unh!"

If possible, Yuui felt his lower body harden even further and his hips began to pump back unconsciously. Wolfram grunted and reached down to undo Yuuri's pants. Nimble fingers quickly divested him of his last remaining clothing. The feel of his naked bottom against the cool sheets jolted Yuuri into awareness.  _What am I doing?_  he anxiously wondered to himself. He had let himself getting carried along at the other's pace.

Splaying a hand on Wolfram's chest, Yuuri pushed slightly and said breathlessly, "Wait, Wolfram."

"What is it?" Wolfram asked absently as his fingers moved down Yuuri's belly.

Yuuri grabbed the roving hand, "Stop! Why am I on the bottom?"

"Because I am stronger than you," came the immediate reply.

"What kind of reason is that?" Yuuri sputtered in outrage.

Wolfram's expression turned confused. "Isn't that how it's done in your world?"

"How the hell would I know that? It's not like I made it a habit of studying male-male relationships back home."

Yuuri could just see himself hanging out in  _those_ areas of town, pen and paper in hand as he took notes while observing the couples. He shivered. No way, that would never happen.

Wolfram looked hurt as he said, "I studied, Yuuri. I learned everything I could just for you, no matter how embarrassed I was."

Yuuri couldn't think of a response to that. Wolfram didn't seem to want one as he shook off his sad expression and wrapped his fingers around Yuuri's throbbing flesh. He struggled to breathe as Wolfram swiped his thumb over the sensitive head before slowly pumping his hand.

Bending over, Wolfram whispered against Yuuri's mouth, "Besides, we are both untouched, so one of us had to know what to do. Because you're such a wimp, I figured it had to be me."

"Ohhh…that's…that's not….mmmm," Yuuri struggled to form a coherent sentence but found it difficult as his brain seemed to be centered solely on his groin. There was something he wanted to say, something important.

"Ah, wait," he finally was able to get out, "when I turn into the Demon King, I am stronger than you!"

Yuuri felt smug for a moment until Wolfram said, "That's true. So, bring him out."

Wolfram waited expectantly, a calm look on his face. The expression pissed Yuuri off for some reason.

"You don't think I'll do it? I'll show you right now!" Yuuri practically yelled as he focused and tried to summon his alter ego.

Several moments passed. When nothing happened, Wolfram smiled triumphantly.

"You can't call him out, can you? That must mean you don't feel threatened by what's happening."

"No! That's not true," Yuuri denied vehemently. "I just can't concentrate!"

"Uh huh," Wolfram sounded disbelieving. "How about this, then? If you can call out the Demon King when we are in bed, or if you can become stronger than me on your own, then we can switch."

"I don't agre—nngh!" Yuuri forgot what he was saying as Wolfram scooted down and licked the leaking tip of Yuuri's member. Oh, crap, he hadn't forgotten how good  _that_  felt. Wolfram's hot mouth closed over the now painfully hard length and started sucking lightly. Yuuri writhed. Wolfram chuckled softly and the vibrations were nearly his undoing. When Wolfram swallowed, causing his throat to squeeze the aching flesh, Yuuri felt release beckoning.

"Hah…ah…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…," Yuuri was crying inarticulately when Wolfram's hand suddenly grabbed Yuuri's shaft at its base and gripped it hard, staving off Yuuri's climax.

"Wh-what?" the young king asked, not understanding what had happened.

"Not yet, Yuuri. This time, I want us to be joined when you find your release."

Yuuri moaned. He really, really needed to come, dammit. When Wolfram gently turned him over and pulled him to his knees, Yuuri looked back in confusion.

"It hurt a lot last time, didn't it?" Wolfram said in response. "One of the books I read said that sometimes it is easier to do it this way at first. I also had Gisela prepare a special ointment for us that should make things better."

Yuuri dropped his head down on a pillow. Was he really going to go through with this? When he felt Wolfram's fingers begin to prepare him, Yuuri realized he was indeed allowing this to happen. Yuuri gripped fistfuls of the sheet underneath him as Wolfram continued.

"Ngh," he moaned at the sharp pain.

"Relax, Yuuri," Wolfram crooned softly and began to carefully move his fingers.

Yuuri tried to decide how he felt about the sensation when Wolfram curved his fingers and pushed up against something that had him jerking in pleasure.

"Ohhh!" he cried out as he felt the tightening in his loins that signaled release.

Wolfram must have sensed how close Yuuri was to the edge.

"Hold on just a little bit longer, love," the blonde said desperately as he pulled his fingers from Yuuri's body. Yuuri heard the snap of a button and the rustling of cloth.

"I don't think I can," Yuuri panted.

"You can," Wolfram responded and pressed his hips forward.

Yuuri hissed at the sharp sting. Wolfram pushed again and there was a popping sensation.

"Umpf," the groan was forced from Yuuri's lips as he tried to adjust to the tight fullness.

When Wolfram was all the way inside, he asked in a strained voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Yuuri said into the pillow as he tied to catch his breath.

That was all the encouragement Wolfram needed and he pushed further in. The pain was back, but it wasn't so unbearable that Yuuri couldn't handle it. When Wolfram pulled almost all of the way out then thrust back in,he bumped into that spot again inside Yuuri. The king arched his back and unconsciously pushed his hips against Wolfram.

"Mmm, that's it, Yuuri," Wolfram's voice was hoarse with desire, "just like that."

Digging one hand into Yuuri's hip, Wolfram reached the other underneath his body and grasped Yuuri's member again. The dual pleasure from inside and outside his body pushed Yuuri over the precipice.

"Hah…mmm…no…aahhh!" Yuuri cried out as ecstasy spilled over him.

The hard smack of flesh against flesh filled the room as Wolfram increased his tempo. Grabbing Yuuri's head by his inky locks, Wolram tugged his head around and kissed him hard. The blonde's body stiffened and he groaned into Yuuri's mouth as his own release claimed him.

Yuuri collapsed on the bed, Wolfram on top of him. They stayed that way, sweating and panting, for several moments. Yuuri's mind was numb. Not only had he married another man, he had just had sex with another man. It had felt really good, though.  _Gah, I'm a pervert!_  he thought to himself.

A soft kiss on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts and a warm voice said in his ear, "Are you alright, Yuuri?"

Yuuri could only nod. Wolfram seemed to sigh in relief.

"I love you, Yuuri."

Even after everything they had just done, Yuuri was still embarrassed by those words.

"M-me, too," he whispered, face burning, but his new spouse heard him and hugged him tightly.

Wolfram disengaged himself from Yuuri's body, causing the young king to flinch at the slight twinge. Yuuri heard a strange sound and turned saw Wolfram sitting back on his heels, tears rolling down his face.

"Why are you crying?" Yuuri asked in concern.

Wolfram smiled through his tears, "I am just so happy right now, Yuuri. After all of these years, we are finally together."

Yuuri sat up gingerly. "Stupid," he softly as he reached up to wipe away Wolfram's tears. "Shouldn't I be the one crying in this situation?"

The other boy laughed and embraced Yuuri before pushing him back down.

"Let me clean your body, Yuuri," he said as he reached over and pulled a sponge from the wash basin that was sitting on the nightstand.

It seemed a ritual that Wolfram needed to do, so Yuuri overcame his embarrassment. He lay there and allowed Wolfram to wash the sweat and other fluids off his body. When Wolfram finished he lay down, facing Yuuri, and smiled radiantly. Wolfram's feelings were so pure, so beautiful that Yuuri could hardly look the other in the eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"My butt hurts," Yuuri grumbled back. And, it did. It was really aching now.

"I'm sorry."

"Liar, you're not sorry at all," Yuuri back. "You can't wipe that stupid smile off your face for a second."

Wolfram giggled. He actually giggled, causing Yuuri to smack him on the head. Wolfram just reached out and pulled himclose, snuggling Yuuri close to his body.

"I'm definitely going to be on top next time," Yuuri groused into Wolfram's shoulder as a wave of drowsiness washed over him.

"Yes, yes," Wolfram replied, and then sleep claimed the both.

The next morning found Yuuri waddling down the hall. Ugh, his bottom was sore! Raising a fist up he swore to himself that he was definitely going to get stronger than that blonde brat! He had asked Conrad to meet him on the training grounds for just that reason. When he arrived, he saw Conrad wasn't there yet so he picked up three swords and started swinging them up and over his head. The weight tipped him over and fell hard on his already tender rear.

"Ow, ow," he moaned as he dropped the swords and rubbed his aching backside. At that moment, Conrad entered the training area, followed by Josak. Yuuri wobbled over to them.

"Good morning, Conrad. Josak."

Conrad looked at the king in concern before his eyes widened in understanding.

"Good morning, Yuuri," the other man said kindly, deliberately not speaking of Yuuri's condition.

Josak had no such sensitivity, "Yo, kiddo, what happened to you? You're kind of waddling like a duck there."

Conrad elbowed the orange-headed man hard in the side as Yuuri's entire body turned bright red.

"Oompf, what's the…," Josak trailed off after a pointed look from Conrad caused realization dawn on the other man's face.

"Oh,  _ohhh_!" the big soldier smirked knowingly.

Yuuri turned around, weeping inwardly. As he shuffled off to pick up the swords he had dropped, the Demon King swore he would definitely get stronger than Wolfram!  _Just you wait,_  Yuuri vowed silently, _next time you can be the one on the receiving end of Josak's leers_.

In the king's bedchambers, a sudden sneeze echoed through the silent room. Scratching his nose in his sleep, Wolfram turned over and buried his head in Yuuri's pillow.

"Wimp," the young lord mumbled before his light snoring filled the air once more.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> "The bride wore black." Man, I always wanted to use that line. And, I finally got to. I love Kyo Kara Mao. I promised a sequel to "The Demon King's Decision" so that Wolfram could get his *cough* happy ending, and here I deliver.


End file.
